


Home (Keith's Birthday)

by raeyoumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), I know it's late but I still wanted to post this, Keith's Birthday Week 2018, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), My boi is growing up so fast, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeyoumi/pseuds/raeyoumi
Summary: The war was over so everyone had the opportunity to go back home. The other paladins were now able to catch up with their loved-ones and live their lives on Earth.One question kept Keith thinking, and on his birthday too;"Where is my home?"





	Home (Keith's Birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> SO I posted this on the 23rd of October, 2018 on Voltron Amino, and just now decided to post it up here as well. This is just a little something I decided to write for Keith's birthday! I love my boi.

**"You feel like home,**

**and everywhere I've never been to,**

**all at once"**

**— Unknown**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

     “I need to go for a walk and think about it.” Keith told his mom. They finally defeated the Galras, though it took long, they were able to do it. Now that all was done; Allura and the rest of the Voltron coalition, along with the Blades of Marmora, were planning to go back to their home and start building a new beginning—a better home for them.  
  
     Of course, that meant that the paladins have the choice to go back to their homes.  
  
     Hunk decided to move and stay with his family, he said he missed their warmth and their delicious dishes. Shiro stayed at the Garrisons, he stayed as a Lieutenant and a professor. The Holts decided to gather all the data they know about the universe, and about the war—if Keith recalled correctly, he heard Matt and Pidge talking about writing a book or building some device to tell the story. Lance, of course, decided to stay and continue in the Garrisons, with his family close to him.  
  
     For Keith, he didn’t know where his home was. He definitely missed his mom, Krolia, and would do anything just to stay with her—but she said she was going back to the Blades to help the (rebel) Galras. Hearing that left Keith torn, sure he was half-Galra, but he wasn’t sure if that was his place. He wasn’t sure if that was “home”.  
  
     Walking through the halls of the Garrisons reminded him of when he was still a kid, a new recruit of the cadets who are trained to become astroexplorers. It wasn’t much of a “good memory” for him. Keith was used to being a lone-wolf, he didn’t care what others think of him, and he was fine with whatever. He had always been alone even before he went in the Garrisons.  
  
  _“He’s the best pilot in the class, no doubt—but he has discipline issues. I’m afraid he’ll drop-out because of this.”_  
  
     Of course, it was always because of his attitude. Keith had to be honest though, that’s what makes him… him. He didn’t know if James Griffin envied him or if he just had a sick sense of humour, but he pissed him off. One mention of his parents, and his fist would just move on its own, driven by anger and frustration. Keith felt like he didn’t belong in the Garrisons, so he didn’t care when he dropped out.  
  
     Now, James and him made up and said their sorry. The two leaders, leader of Voltron and the MFE, became friends as the war was ongoing. They were able to make amends and start a friendship that Keith never knew was possible. Honestly speaking, he realized just now how similar James and he were, and he was thankful that he became his friend.  
  
     Keith continued to walk until he got out of the Garrisons and to the desert, not too far from their base. While walking, he was reminded of the time when Shiro used to teach him how to ride his bike. It was an experience he’d never forget, he owed that man a lot. If not for him, he wouldn’t even get in the Garrisons—well, if he didn’t meet him, he wouldn’t even be a part of Voltron.  
  
     Shiro was a hero, as per say, and he was someone he treasured dearly. He was that one person who never gave up on Keith, so there’s no way he’d ever give up on him. Suddenly, flashes of his memories came to him—most specifically the times he thought he lost Shiro. From the Kerberos mission, until when they transferred his conscience to his clone’s body. “It’s really good to have you back.” Keith whispered, looking back at the Garrisons’ base. Shiro was probably still talking to the other generals, but he’ll be sure to tell him that again later.  
  
     Now that he thinks about it, this was the area when Shiro crash-landed when he escaped from the Galras—and this was also where he met the other paladins, where he met Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. Well, more like met Pidge and saw Lance and Hunk again. Keith wasn’t the type to remember names correctly, so the Cuban boy couldn’t blame him much for forgetting about him or Hunk during their cadets’ days. He subconsciously let out a soft laugh as he remembered just how furious Lance was when he said he didn’t remember him, it was quite hilarious.  
  
     Tailor—he remembered Lance by that name, he didn’t know that he was THE Tailor, he did change a lot since the last time he saw him. As for Hunk, he remembers the chubby guy who loved giving cookies to everyone in their class, including Keith, but he never got to remember his name—he’s regretful for that.  
  
     At first, Keith actually thought Pidge wasn't a girl—he thought Pidge was a guy. They started hanging out when they were in the Castle of Lions, the castle where they met Allura and Coran. The castle of lions… Was that his home? It was to the paladins, especially to the two Alteans, but could Keith call it his home?  
  
     Keith got on his bike and rode to the house in the middle of the desert, the place where him and his father stayed, the house that he grew up in. Once he got there, another memory came into his mind. It was when he and his dad played different outdoor-games, he was still so young, and everything to him was all so big and interesting.  
  
_“Dad, when will mom come back?”_  
  
_“Keith, my boy, I don’t know but—your mom will come back home, soon. I promise.”_  
  
     Home. Was this Keith’s home? As he took one step inside the small wooden-built house, he remembered every little detail—from the scratches on the walls, to which floorboards creaked. This was no mansion, nor was it a castle; but to Keith and his dad? This was more than anything. This small house was everything. Even when Keith’s dad died, he never left this house, he took care of it. This was where all his childhood memories gushed through him like the sweet, calm breeze.  
  
     Although this looked like it was home, he can’t really call it his home since… Since he was always alone here, Keith had to grow up on his own. He had to carry the burden of dreaming about his parents whom weren’t by his side, until Shiro came and brought him to the Garrisons.  
  
     Keith let his slender fingers brush against the strings he stuck on the board in front of his bed, the pictures and the signs of when he first felt the blue lion’s presence were still there. Well, kind of there. He was relieved the Galras never found this house, though the wood was a bit older now since he was away for years. The papers were dusty and slightly ripped, everything was dusty. Coughing a bit, he dusted off the stuff on his desk.  
  
     There was an old photograph of his father and him, smiling brightly in front of their house. The words “You’ll always be my little boy.” was written on the back. The raven-haired boy smiled to himself as he held the photo.  
  
     What should he do? What did he truly want to do?  
  
     Where is Keith’s home?  
  
     Sure, he grew up most of his life without his mother, and now that she’s here he didn’t want to leave her—but, did he really want to go back to the blades with her? Does he really want to leave Earth?  
  
     Was he willing to leave them again?  
  
      **Shiro** who was there for him, he who never once forgotten or neglected him. The Shiro who would lecture him non-stop with that strict voice of his, especially whenever Keith got into a fight or an argument. Shiro who taught him how to be true to himself, taught him patience, he taught Keith how to be a good leader for Voltron. The guy he had always admired.  
  
      **Hunk** who always greeted Keith with a bright smile, especially whenever he would visit the castle’s kitchen. The Hunk who spent his free time cooking for them or teaching Coran new Earth-like dishes. Hunk who kept each of them warm just by the sound of his voice. The one who’d genuinely treat everyone like they were part of his family.  
  
      **Pidge** , Katie Holt, the genius paladin. The girl who Keith would always see either typing on some gadget or admiring a new Altean device. Pidge who Keith always caught busily hacking a new system or tracing a ship in the middle of the night, her glasses askew; she would always look up at him and wave with a silly grin. The grin which tells everyone that she was onto something again.  
  
     And **Lance** … The boy who immediately flirted with the princess, Allura, as soon as his eyes landed on her. Lance who supported Keith and would always snap him back to his senses whenever he let his emotions get to him. Lance who, even though he always had a smile on his face, also had his own insecurities behind his bright tone. Although he was annoying most of the time, it was Lance who held him back up on his feet when things were rough. Lance, the boy who Keith left…  
  
     Was Keith ready to leave them again?  
  
     There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing Shiro who looked like he just got back from a meeting. He waved at him with his robotic arm and calm smile, “Hey, happy birthday. We promised we’d bring the three Alteans and you to the beach, remember? The others are with the lions, we brought Kosmo too.” he told Keith, in which the other nodded, “I’ll be there in a minute.” he smiled back at him and Shiro closed the door to leave him be for a while. The raven-haired boy looked around the room one last time before standing up. After a few minutes, he opened the door and walked out with the photograph in his hand.  
  
     “Coran and I have never experienced going to the beach before—“  
  
     “But there was something similar! The liquid was fresh brown and the saps were green!”  
  
     “S-Saps?”  
  
     “According to the Altean’s dictionary I was able to get my hands on, he means the sand.”  
  
     “Woah—so, the sand is green there? Like goo? Think we can like, you know, eat them?”  
  
     “My father mentioned before that they were poisonous for those who are not Alteans. I’d love to see saps though—Quiznath! Wolf, come back!”  
  
     “It’s quizna—“  
  
     “There’s our birthday boy!”  
  
     Kosmo excitedly appeared in front of Keith and tackled him to the ground. Keith giggled wholeheartedly as he received loving licks from his favourite spacewolf. He let his grape-colored eyes wander around; Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran, Romelle, Kosmo, Lance, and his mom. Keith smiled as he stood up and walked to the group; they all greeted him a “Happy birthday, Samurai”. He looked at each one of them as they busily chatted about going to the beach today; he knew he wasn’t ready to leave them.  
  
     “Have you made a decision, son?” Krolia whispered to him so that the others wouldn’t hear. Keith glanced at one boy who he caught staring at him; Lance blushed when their eyes met—and Keith found that cute. At that moment, he was certain;  
  
     “I want to stay.” He smiled up at his mother who smiled back softly at him.  
  
     “Your father and I are proud of you, Keith. You’ve grown so much.” Krolia said and left a kiss on his son’s forehead, “Happy Birthday. I’ll visit Earth as much as I can, I promise.”  
  
     Keith was certain that this was his home. It wasn’t the Garrisons, it wasn’t the Castle of Lions, it wasn’t with the Blades, and it wasn’t the small wooden house. His home was with the people he met, the people who stayed with him.  
  
     The raven-haired’s gaze wandered to the boy who had ocean-blue eyes. Lance looked back at him and gave him the honey-like sweet smile he loved seeing. This was Keith’s home, and he promised to stay from now on.

  
  
**AN EXTRA:**

  
  
     Keith watched as they all ran towards the water, laughing and smiling which seemed to be brighter than the sun. The vast lavender sky matched with the sparkles on the waves. He breathed in the soothing air and the scent of the ocean as he closed his eyes and opened his arms. It was calming; it made him feel so free.  
  
     “Hey buddy.”  
  
     He felt Lance stand beside him, hearing his voice calmed him even more. Keith opened his eyes and looked at him with a smile, “Hey, sharpshooter.” he greeted, which made the other grin. They stayed there for a while, silently watching the others from a distance.  
  
     “By the way, Lance. I remember you fell down during the Voltron show before, are you alright now?”  
  
     Keith’s question shocked Lance, he looked at the red paladin with raised eyebrows, “Hold on—you watched that? Did you see anything else?”  
  
     “No.. I just happened to see it.” Keith mumbled, he didn’t mean to slip up—it would be embarrassing if Lance found out. Krolia suddenly went beside Lance with a knowing-grin, and that wasn’t a good sign for Keith. “His eyes also happened to see you on the ropes for the whole sce—“  
  
     “Mom!” Keith panicked and was now redder than the red lion. Lance, too, was blushing bright red when he heard that. Of course, Krolia found this amusing, so she continued. “You know, Lance, since it is my son’s birthday… How about you give him a special performance like—“  
  
     “Lance, let’s go!”  
  
     Keith said out loud and held onto Lance. They ran towards the water as they held hands, intertwining their fingers together. They laughed happily as the water touched their legs and the wind greeted them on this lovely day; Keith knew this was one of the best birthdays ever.


End file.
